Flurrydonkylous Race (Random RP) episode 1
(topher) Hey peeps 1:59 EnderEmerald46: (*Punches Berry*) 1:59 Berryleaf: (topher) So, I invited you all here for a chance to win 1 million dollars. (topher) Unfortunately it's not just about admiring me, ahaha 1:59 King Flurry51: (noah) what a news, tell me something I don't know yet. 1:59 Berryleaf: (topher) The teams are 1:59 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Amazing. I wanna start soon. 1:59 Berryleaf: (topher) Russel and Larry! (topher) Brella and Tabby! (topher) Zoey and Noah! (topher) Sierra and Azusa! 2:00 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Oh my god! Shut the fuck up! God... 2:00 Berryleaf: (topher) and Lester and Koffee! 2:00 King Flurry51: (lester) Totally ready for the beginning, ah! 2:00 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) Uh...Brella...uh...maybe you should...uh...calm down. 2:00 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) Who is my pair again? 2:00 Berryleaf: (koffee) *drinks bitter coffee* Oh shut up. (Azusa) I am! Great to meet you, Sierra. *offers handshake* 2:01 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Ew coffee is disgusting. 2:01 King Flurry51: (lester) *puts sugar in her coffee* Did you say? 2:01 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) Nice to meet you to. 2:01 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) Uh...Brella...maybe we should- 2:01 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Well, who was my pair again? 2:01 Berryleaf: (koffee) I'm happy to see you Lester! Oh my gosh, The Big Apple! Are we going shopping? 2:01 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Please Tabby. I'm trying to talk. 2:01 Berryleaf: (topher) You could...but you may lose your chance at 1 MILLION DOLLARS! 2:01 King Flurry51: (lester) *puts all the sugar in her coffee* TIME TO BE CRAZY, BABY 2:02 Berryleaf: (koffee) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA TOPHER 2:02 EnderEmerald46: Russel: Come on Larry, we can do this! Larry: So how does this work? 2:02 King Flurry51: (noah) great, I'm standing with the Zoey Decoy. 2:02 Totaldramalego: (Brella) So where do we go first, Mr. Hot Stuff? 2:02 Berryleaf: (koffee) *runs up to topher, jumping up and down* Hitophersoifwerenotgoingshoppingwhatarewedoingdidyouknowiliketogoshoppingbecauseido 2:02 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) So, Azusa, you know how the game works? 2:02 Berryleaf: (topher) You're going to race from here to the JFK airport! 2:03 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Don't call me like that, I'm trying to be another person. 2:03 King Flurry51: (lester) ahahah! Now we're going on. No need to thank me *epic pose* 2:03 Berryleaf: (topher) First, teams must race the streets of Time Square using any vehicles they can find along the way 2:03 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Ew. I heard that airport was disgusting. 2:03 Cabbage pult 74: (Stop) Need two minutes. Sorry, and brb 2:03 King Flurry51: (noah) another person..like your boyfriend? ok, we'll do more interactions in the meanwhile 2:04 Berryleaf: (topher) Secondly, the teams will race through Central Park until they reach the boats (topher) The teams will take their boats to the airport, where they can either go through the long and humiliating airport security or take their chances on the runway! 2:04 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) Uh...cool! 2:04 EnderEmerald46: Russel: Runway? 2:04 Berryleaf: (topher) There are two small planes leaving. (topher) They can each contain two teams 2:05 King Flurry51: (lester) *wears a diving mask, a pair of rollerblades and mysterious shades of MIB* ready. 2:05 Berryleaf: (topher) The team who does not board a plance is eiliminated! 2:05 EnderEmerald46: Larry: Aren't those for supermodels? 2:05 King Flurry51: (lester) triply ready. 2:05 Berryleaf: (topher) I mean an airplane runway (topher) There's, y'know, moving airplanes 2:05 Cabbage pult 74: Back. 2:05 Berryleaf: wb cabb read above for the challenge 2:06 King Flurry51: (noah) eh? Changes the host but the bad quality of explanations remains. 2:06 Berryleaf: (topher) The race begins here in Times Square. 2:06 Totaldramalego: (Brella) We are so winning! 2:06 Berryleaf: (topher) Is everybody ready? (Azusa) Well, actually I had a question about- 2:06 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) Um...uh...yeah. 2:06 Berryleaf: (topher) Shush! 2:06 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) I have seen the show before, I think we should catch a plane as soon as possible. 2:07 King Flurry51: (lester) *targets a vehicle immediately* super ready. 2:07 Berryleaf: (topher) OK teams...on your marks.... 2:07 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) Well, I have the phone ready, with pictures of my Cody back at Canada, and maps of the world. 2:07 Berryleaf: (koffee) *jumps up and down next to lester excitedly* 2:07 King Flurry51: (noah) wow, you understood it all by yourself, Zoey? Impressed. Now, let's look for a vehicle 2:07 EnderEmerald46: (Where are we heading too? The boat docks?) 2:07 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *is determined to run* 2:07 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Taking a good look around* 2:07 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) I'm not dumb. Why you think that? 2:07 Berryleaf: (Through times square, through central park, to boats, the boats head to the airport) 2:08 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Ready to run* (got it) 2:08 Berryleaf: (at the airport the teams can either go through security or take their chances on the runway) 2:08 EnderEmerald46: (So how do they get vehicles?) 2:08 King Flurry51: (lester) Got an idea to get the vehichle *walks in the middle of the Street waiting for a car to arrive* ALT, POLICE CONTROL! 2:08 Berryleaf: (stealing them XD) (topher) Get set (topher) GO! 2:08 Totaldramalego: (Brella) *pulls Tabby into a taxi* Come on! Drive us to Central Park! 2:08 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *runs* C'mon Sierra! 2:08 Totaldramalego: (Taxi Driver) Sure thing! (Tabby) I thi...think we are in first. 2:09 EnderEmerald46: Russel: Larry, split up, whoever gets a vehicle first alarms the other 2:09 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) So, if we have to get a vehicle, I'm ready! *grabs a Taxi* Central Park, ASAP 2:09 Berryleaf: (koffee) Nice idea Lester, we are so going to win lots of money! 2:09 EnderEmerald46: Larry: Got it! *Runs* 2:09 Berryleaf: (Azusa) Look, bikes! 2:09 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) Come on girl, we have to move! 2:09 Berryleaf: (Azusa) They're chained up.... 2:09 Totaldramalego: (Brella) I think I see Central Park! 2:09 King Flurry51: (lester) I'm pursuing a Dangerous criminal and needs a car to continue, for the sake of the nation! So, move out and give me the key, if you don't want the crazy criminal to get on you. BAAAW! 2:09 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) Yay! 2:09 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *picks up a large stick and smashes the locks* DIE LOCKS, DIE! 2:09 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Runs to a guy near a motorcycle* Hey, would you kindly help me and my friend get to Central Park? 2:10 King Flurry51: (lester) needless to say, I'm THE CRAZY CRIMINAL, GET OUT! 2:10 Berryleaf: (koffee) *gets in the car with lester* Woooo! (koffee) Haha, the look on that guy's face! 2:10 King Flurry51: (lester) ah, I know I'm awesome, time to speed, wrooom! 2:10 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *breaks the locks* Aha, bikes! 2:10 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Sees Azusa* Hey, mind if I help? 2:10 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) We have to get to that next clue super quick, so, go faster! 2:10 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *grabs a bike* Sorry, hun. We're a girl only tam *team 2:10 Totaldramalego: (Brella) *gets out of the taxi with Tabby and runs around Central Park looking for boats* 2:10 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *drives off* 2:11 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Drives over in the motorcycle* Larry! 2:11 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) I think we are close. 2:11 King Flurry51: (noah) Good idea take a taxi in USA... *shows the traffic that's pitched* 2:11 Berryleaf: Hot Dog Salesmen: Hello ladies! 2:11 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Hops on the motorcycle* How did you get a motorcycle?! 2:11 Berryleaf: Hot Dog Salesmen: May I interest you in some hot dogs? 2:11 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Oh, this is not the best way to start, I'll race on foot, you stay on the car, got it? 2:11 EnderEmerald46: Russel: I persuaded someone... *Starts driving* We're gonna need to use the sidewalks! 2:11 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Hi. Do you know where we could find some boats, oh and 2 hot dogs please. 2:11 King Flurry51: (lester) Central Park spotted! WRRRRROOM! *the car speeds directly into the lake* 2:11 Berryleaf: Hot Dog Salesman: Coming right up! 2:11 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) Mine with ketchup please! 2:12 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Holding on for dear life* Russel, you used "Would you Kindly", did you?! 2:12 Berryleaf: (koffee) *the windows to the car begin to crack underwater* Ehm...Lester? 2:12 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Now tell me where I can find some boats. 2:12 King Flurry51: (noah) Got it, maybe. Then I'll stay seating here. 2:12 Berryleaf: Hot Dog Salesman: *cooks hot dogs* Yes 2:12 EnderEmerald46: Russel: It's one million dollars, Larry! *The two drive through the sidewalks* Coming through! 2:12 Berryleaf: Hot Dog Salesman: There are boats inn this city 2:12 King Flurry51: (lester) *wears on a diving mask* Everything calculated. 2:12 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Where in this city? 2:12 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) I think I see the next tip box, hurry up (how is the girl called?)! 2:12 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *bikes to central park* Dang, we're in last! ( Azusa ) 2:13 EnderEmerald46: Russel: I think I see the docks! 2:13 Berryleaf: Hot Dog Salesman: Over there *points to boats* 2:13 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) I see the tip box, but Noah is taking a lot of time on the traffic, we can fall down on placement. 2:13 Berryleaf: Hot Dog Salesman: Now, those hot dogs will be 5 dollars each...this is New York, you know... 2:13 EnderEmerald46: Larry: Yeah, well how do we get off it when we get there? 2:13 King Flurry51: (lester) *crashes the car glasses and get on the surface of the lake, jumping on the boat* 2:13 Totaldramalego: (Brella) Ok. *pays 10 dollars and leaves* 2:13 Berryleaf: (koffee) *swims out after lester* 2:13 EnderEmerald46: Russel: You're holding on tight, right? (How am I doing?) 2:14 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *runs with Brella to the boats* 2:14 Berryleaf: (bonne @emerald) 2:14 King Flurry51: (noah) *still on the taxi* speed up if you want more wage, please. 2:14 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) We are close! *reads a tip* Grab a boat and make your way to the city, got it, let's go. 2:14 Berryleaf: (Azusa) Yes! *hit by a Frisbee in the head* OW! 2:14 Totaldramalego: (Brella) *gets in a boat and turns it on* 2:14 King Flurry51: (lester) Now...3-2-1 BOOOOM! *the car inside the lake blows up carrying the boat away in the orbit* Wohoo! 2:14 Berryleaf: Little Kid: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH IT STUPID! *kicks Azusa* (Azusa) Ow... 2:15 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Motorcycling down the dock, aiming at Tabby* And... *Falls out, taking Larry onto the dock with him and the motorcycle heading right for Tabby* 2:15 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) This is a bad start, I have to make ...moves...*Commando Zoey is back*...*runs to the traffic* 2:15 Berryleaf: (koffee) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 2:15 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *gets on the boat* 2:15 King Flurry51: (lester) Koffee, imitate E.T:,this scene will be an EPIC PIC, ah! 2:15 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *drives away with Brella* 2:15 Berryleaf: (koffee) E.T. find home! 2:15 EnderEmerald46: (How many boats are there?) 2:15 Berryleaf: (5) 2:15 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Jumps on a boat* 2:15 Berryleaf: (Azusa) Yah! (Azusa) *gets on boat* C'mon Sierra! 2:16 Totaldramalego: (Brella) There's the airport! 2:16 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Jumps onto a boat* Russel, that was crazy! You shouldn't just- *Russel drives at high speeds* AHH! 2:16 Berryleaf: vroooooom 2:16 King Flurry51: (lester) wohooooo! CRASHKRASHTRASH! *the boat lands on the last tree before the exit of central park* Arrived. JFK airport is the next aim 2:16 EnderEmerald46: Russel: Good thing I've driven boats before! 2:16 Berryleaf: (koffee) Wow, we're doing great! 2:16 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) *rudely, back on the traffic and the taxi* You better drive us faster to Central Park, or my fist punching your body will be the last thing you see! Now drive! Drive! 2:16 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *runs into the airport* 2:16 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Holding onto the seats* You've driven boats?! 2:16 Berryleaf: (koffee) So... (koffee) Airport security or the runway? 2:17 EnderEmerald46: Russel: There's the airport! 2:17 King Flurry51: (noah) ok, I'll give you triple wage if you speeeeeeeeeeeeeed!!! NOT SO FAAAAST! *the taxi speeds up directed to the lake, running over Zoey* 2:17 Berryleaf: (koffee) Maybe the security, the runway could be dangerous 2:17 Totaldramalego: (Brella) We should do security. 2:17 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) I can't bebelieve how good this is! 2:17 EnderEmerald46: Larry: I'm gonna die! 2:17 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) Ok. 2:17 Cabbage pult 74: Believe* 2:17 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Drives the boat onto land* 2:17 King Flurry51: (lester) Security for sure. *wears cool shades* Lester knows how to handle with it. 2:17 Totaldramalego: (Brella) *sits in line* UGH! 2:17 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Jumps off* 2:17 Berryleaf: (koffee) OK 2:18 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) *kicks the taxi away, and catches Noah while he falls* Now we gotta go to the airport! 2:18 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Crashes into the same tree, gets out* Come on! 2:18 Berryleaf: Security: Sir, please put your shoes and sunglasses into this box. 2:18 King Flurry51: (noah) not to the hospital, before? 2:18 EnderEmerald46: *Russel and Larry run into the airport* Russel: Come on, to the runwa- 2:18 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) I think I'm close, well, we are close. 2:18 Berryleaf: (Azusa) I see the airport! 2:18 EnderEmerald46: Larry: YOU can take the runway! I'm gonna be sane and use the security! 2:19 King Flurry51: (lester) Bunch of GOONS! Are you supposed to be secuirty men? I'm your boss, get out my way or I'll fire you and you and....tutututu...YOU! 2:19 Totaldramalego: (Brella) *gets checked* 2:19 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Get on line, panting* Jesus Christ...Russel... 2:19 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Now who is the weak link? 2:19 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *gets checked* 2:19 Berryleaf: Security: Um...ok... 2:19 King Flurry51: (lester) and when I say fire, I mean literally *shots them with tranquilizer gun* 2:19 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Runs to the runway* Where's our planes? (Can someone explain the runway or should he just make a run for it?) 2:19 Berryleaf: (koffee) Oh my god, isn't that...illegal? 2:19 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *runs to the waiting place to board a plane* 2:19 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) Quick, where we have to go, Azura? 2:19 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Runs through* Better than the runway! 2:20 King Flurry51: (lester) tsk, not in my world, Koffee, not in my dimension. 2:20 Berryleaf: (Azusa) To the runway! Security will take to long (koffee) Oh...okay. *runs along* 2:20 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Running through the runway* There better not be any planes coming in but mine! 2:20 Totaldramalego: *Southwest Airlines Flight 135 is boarding to JFK Airport* (Brella) Thats us! 2:20 Berryleaf: *a plane zooms past russel and larry just 5 feet above them* 2:20 King Flurry51: (lester) first! INSERT A COIN FOR THE EPIC POSE. Grind,..clakc..Epic pose! 2:21 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *gets on the plane and sits down* 2:21 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) *running across the city* Excuse me, team of AS crossing, incoming! *almost crashes with someone at the phone* OOPS, sorry! 2:21 EnderEmerald46: (No, Larry went to security. Russel went to runway) 2:21 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *runs down runway, ducking from planes* (oh) 2:21 Totaldramalego: (Brella) *looks out the window* Do you see what I see? 2:21 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Running* Where's the freaking planes? 2:21 King Flurry51: (noah) I see the JFK airport on the horizon: what we do, now, security or Dangerous runaway? 2:21 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) *looks to see people on the runway* 2:21 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Sees Russel* He actually survived... 2:22 Berryleaf: Announcement: Tabby and Brella have boarded plane A 2:22 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) I dint think I have anything to hide, this should be quick. *a lot of pictures of Cody drop out of her pocket* Well, maybe some pictures... 2:22 Berryleaf: (koffee) Augh, we need to catch up 2:22 King Flurry51: (lester) *bounce on the plane A, too* 2:22 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Excited* Go, you psycho! *Heads onto the plane* 2:22 Berryleaf: (koffee) *gets on plane a with lester* 2:22 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *Gets to the plane* 2:22 Berryleaf: *Plane A takes off* 2:22 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Security, now that Commando is gone, also, it maybe be quicker. 2:22 King Flurry51: (noah) Ok.. 2:22 EnderEmerald46: (Who's on plane A and B so far?) 2:23 Berryleaf: (plane a contains tabby brella koffee and tabby) (plane b contains russel and larry) 2:23 Totaldramalego: ? 2:23 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) I think we are done, we have to get a plane. Quick. 2:23 Totaldramalego: Tabby twice? 2:23 Berryleaf: (Azusa) Aha, there is the last lane! 2:23 King Flurry51: (noah) *runs like a frightened lady* eeeeeh, I saw a criminal out there, please help me, security! 2:23 EnderEmerald46: Russel: *panting* That was...amazing 2:23 Berryleaf: *lester 2:23 EnderEmerald46: Larry: *Panting* You're...insane... 2:23 Berryleaf: (Azusa) It's so close, we can't lose! *a plane lands in front of Azusa and sierra* (Azusa) Dang it! *starts to run around plane* 2:24 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) *the police runs off* Good job, Noah, now we have to hurry. 2:24 King Flurry51: (noah) *points at Tabby* right there, that girl is a danger! 2:24 Totaldramalego: Tabby is on a plane 2:24 King Flurry51: (noah) *runs the fast he can, so not that much* 2:24 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) *takes a call* Plane? Stop right where you at, we need to take this one! 2:24 King Flurry51: then, he pointed at Sierra 2:25 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *gets around plane* 2:25 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) The plane stopped! We have to take it! Run faster! 2:25 Berryleaf: (Azusa) Look, it's Noah and Zoey! 2:25 King Flurry51: (noah) anf, pant, I forgot again my steroids at gym, pant.. 2:25 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *sprints to plane* I want that million! 2:25 King Flurry51: (noah) idea, toss me on the plane! 2:26 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) "*boards on plane* Hurry, Az! 2:26 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *runs to plane* 2:26 King Flurry51: (noah) if you launch me, I'll reach it faster 2:26 Berryleaf: (Azusa) Auh! (Azusa) *the last plane begins to take off* Wait!!! 2:26 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) OK, watch it! *tosses him* Now I go! *jumps on the plane* 2:26 Totaldramalego: *Plane A Lands* 2:27 Berryleaf: (wait lego) 2:27 Totaldramalego: (k) 2:27 Berryleaf: (you can do on plane ineractions) 2:27 King Flurry51: (noah) ahhh! Why the hell I offered to do this, I should stop frequenting Izzyyyy!!! 2:27 Totaldramalego: (Tabby) MMMmmm that hot dog was so good (Brella) I know. 2:27 Berryleaf: (Azusa) *runs, left behind* Noooo!11 2:27 Totaldramalego: (Brella) We should take shifts sleeping. 2:27 Berryleaf: (topher) *Appears on plane B* Aha, Sierra, Zoey, Noah 2:28 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Sorry, but we are at least 20 minutes behind the other teams, we are on a race across the world. 2:28 Berryleaf: (topher) Not all of you can stay on this plane..only 2 can 2:28 King Flurry51: (noah) *crashes through the window of the plane* 2:28 EnderEmerald46: Russel: What's up? 2:28 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) What is the next location? 2:28 Berryleaf: (did noah quit?) 2:28 Totaldramalego: Wait...Who is pairs with Noah? 2:28 Berryleaf: Zoey is 2:29 King Flurry51: (lester) Jeeez, so envious! I would have liked to do that act, too. Well, I can Always redeem: yaaah! *crashes against the window of the plane A* Totally quirky, wooh! 2:29 Totaldramalego: who is pairs with Sierra? 2:29 King Flurry51: no, he got in the plane 2:29 Berryleaf: azusa Azusa is eliminated though 2:29 Totaldramalego: wut?! why? 2:29 Berryleaf: (topher) OK, I hae a shocking twist! (topher) Russel and LArry 2:29 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) Which is? 2:29 Berryleaf: (topher) You each choose one to save, Sierra, Noah, Zey (topher) Who will stay on the plane? 2:30 EnderEmerald46: Russel: Well, what do you think Larry? 2:30 King Flurry51: (noah) ouch, can someone calls a medic, now? 2:30 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) What is the next location? 2:30 Berryleaf: (Azusa was abandoned at the airport @lego) 2:30 Totaldramalego: oh ok 2:30 Berryleaf: (topher) It's (does someone else want to host the next episode or should i) 2:30 EnderEmerald46: Larry: Well, since Noah's injured and "Commando Zoey" could be a threat... 2:30 Cabbage pult 74: (I will) 2:30 EnderEmerald46: Russel: Right, she did take out Chef 2:30 Berryleaf: (ok, u can choose the next location cabb) 2:31 EnderEmerald46: (Lag) Larry: Topher, we pick Noah and Sierra. Russel: Bye Bye, Commando 2:31 Berryleaf: (blaineley) Azusa, how does it feel to come in last? (Azusa) Terrible (blaineley) I bet it does, ahahaha! (topher) And with that, Zoey is eliminated! (topher) Noah and Sierra, you are now a pair! 2:32 King Flurry51: (noah) oh, wow, is this a good or a bad news? 2:32 Berryleaf: (topher) It's Sierra. 2:32 Cabbage pult 74: (Zoey) Maybe bad, good luck both. 2:32 Berryleaf: (Topher) Goodbye Zoey! *pushes Zoey off the plane* 2:33 King Flurry51: (noah) thanks *looks at Sierra a little creeped* First of all: I ain't Cody. 2:33 Berryleaf: (topher) *maniacally laughs* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! She had no parachute. 2:33 EnderEmerald46: Russel: So, where to next? Larry: That's a bit much! 2:33 Berryleaf: (cabb, you can be topher now and choose the location) 2:33 Cabbage pult 74: (Topher) The next location is Hong Kong, and as a twist... 2:33 King Flurry51: (lester) she can Always use her pnytails like wings and flaps them 2:33 Berryleaf: (koffee) Glad I'm not being tossed out of a plane 2:33 King Flurry51: *pigtails* 2:34 Cabbage pult 74: (Topher) Noah and Sierra, you will need to perform an extra task, which we know as the Penalty. 2:34 King Flurry51: (noah) seriously? I mean, SERIOUSLY? Oh, lord. 2:34 Cabbage pult 74: (Sierra) Oh, that's bad, at least we are not in last. 2:35 Berryleaf: (koffee) *turns on the airplane tv* What do you want to watch on our way there, Lester 2:35 Totaldramalego: is it the end of the episode? 2:35 Berryleaf: (they mesh into eachother) 2:35 Cabbage pult 74: (Topher) We are making a stop in Hawaii, which means that all teams will be on a same plane. 2:35 Totaldramalego: because i gtg 2:35 King Flurry51: (lester) maybe an action movie talking about an airplane falling, ahahahah! (koffee) Classy....I like it 2:36 Cabbage pult 74: (Topher) So, you may just need to make a good performance Trivia *The title of the episode comes from a quote from Noah, after he got stuck in the traffic.